Body of Comfort
by ciirque
Summary: Orochimaru decides he needs a new body and that Sasuke will not give him his. He sends out Kabuto to fetch him one and when Kabuto finds a young boy he experiments on him to please his Lord. What happens when the sannin falls in love with the boy?


**Hey guys~!**

**Sorry I haven't updated Things that don't belong in awhile...**

**Haven't had anytime to since I've been busy with school lately.**

**I will try to find time to update and just out of randomness I created this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Orochimaru or Kabuto, I only own Shiro.**

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped Orochimaru's lips, almost sounding like a snake's hiss, as he leans back in his chair staring at the cieling with his golden eyes. The male wanted to get angry, wanted to let go of his rage, but for some odd reason, he didn't.<p>

Orochimaru had a great feeling that Sasuke wasn't going to give up his body until he killed everyone he wanted. Suprisingly quite a bit, he never thought twice of it until now.

When Sasuke told him, straight-up as Kabuto would say, that he wasn't giving up his body until he defeated Naruto, the nine-tailed brat.

Orochimaru let out a small hiss, the only show of his anger as he thought of the colorblind child but ended it with another sigh. There was really no point in getting upset when he knew this was going to happen. On the other hand, a problem arose that Orchimaru couldn't just ignore. He needed a new body, needed someone strong and powerful like he wants. Like the first time, Kabuto almost begged for Orochimaru to take him, either about his body or sex, the silver haired teen seemed to apply both. The thought of taking Kabuto, the fact that the male wanted it as badly as he does mad a crazed grin cover Orochimaru's face, though it soon disappeared. Orochimaru didn't want Kabuto's body, having enough heart to not tell him that he isn't strong enough. He couldn't think of anyone that would give it up, no one came to mind.

Orochimaru closed his eyes for a second, another hiss coming through his lips only to open them when someone decided to knock on the door. Sitting up, brushing his long black bangs from his eyes, Orochimaru let out a seductive hiss, "Come in." He already knew it was Kabuto and imagined with ease the chills that just ran down Kabuto's back, the hardening of something that only a male would have.

Another sinister grin crossed Orochimaru's face, keeping it there even when Kabuto entered, again knowing how much it turned the male on.

Orochimaru was quite cruel when it came to being seductive, never borthering to relieve whoever it was he seduced.

"My Lord, you requested me?" Kabuto's voice slightly shook, but only someone that knew him as long as Orochimaru did was able to notice.

Letting the grin disappear, mentally smirking as Kabuto sighed in disappointment, Orochimaru spoke with a calm voice, "Yes, I did. I need a new body and I want you to find it." The snake noticed the anger that flashed in Kabuto's eyes, but paid no attention to it. Kabuto spoke up, stepping closer to the desk his Lord sat at, "My Lord, please, just use me! I'll do anything for you, anything, just have my body instead." His voice was pleading and it shook with the want he wanted for the snake, causing said man to smirk. Rising from the chair, standing at 5'10 while Kabuto was only at 5'7, Orochimaru glided around his desk to stand in front of the male. His eyes flashing for a moment, "You're much to valuable, Kabuto, I want you by my side. I don't want to just take you're body." Orochimaru hissed softly, again in a seductive voice, raising a hand to move some hair from Kabuto's face. Shivers once again ran down Kabuto's spine and Orochimaru licked his lips slowly, the same grin making it's way to hise face.

"Now go and find me someone Kabuto, I might reward you later." False promises, most likely, unless Kabuto finds someone to Orochimaru's tastes.

Accepting the new challenge, along with swallowing as he tried to ignore the urges he had, Kabuto stepped back to bow before disappearing. Orochimaru walked back to his desk, a satisfied smirk on his 'evil' face, his snake like eyes flashing again from the thought of being able to seduce someone like Kabuto with such ease. It made his proud. Leaning back in his chair to stare at the cieling some more.

Orochimaru's thoughts began to ease, while Kabuto's were racing as he ran in the trees, going as fast as he can. His heart was pounding and he could feel his third leg hardening at the very thought of his Lord; trying his best not to relieve it until after presenting his new body. Hopefully one great for Lord Orochimaru to give him his reward. The thought made him go faster and soon, oh so soon, he stumbled into a village known as Tsukigakure...Maybe he'll find someone here...

_**(PAGE BREAK)** _

It was breaching dusk by the time Kabuto would of arrived into the village Tsukigakure. Everyone was heading in for the night while the few remaining were either thugs, thieves, or guards to protect the village and family head. But one boy however was still out on the streets, an urchin most called him.

He had short black hair that resembled of both Sasuke's and Naruto's hair styles, peircing blue eyes, pale yet healthy skin, and he stood at least 5'3.

Shiro was his name.

Shiro, at the moment, was now settled up against a tree that stood proudly at the entrance to the village. He always liked pretending that he was guarding it; just wanting to feel like he belonged in the village, had a purpose in life...

No one liked him in Tsukigakure.

Everyone didn't want him there...not after since the mysterious and sudden deaths of his family which happened to be the head of Tsukigakure.

After their deaths the people had kicked him out to live amoungest the streets, letting a now new head to take his families place on the thrown.

Shiro let his eyes flicker towards the entrance to the village and his cobalt eyes saddened. 'One day I will restore my honor to my village and I will make everyone remember who I once was, who mmy family was, and who I am now'

With those final thoughts the boy leaned back and rested against the bark on the side of the tree.


End file.
